Prior solutions to the problem of coupling and uncoupling of fibre optic cables have been provided. European patent 0347118 provides a fibre connector for end-to-end abutment with another like fibre connector, where a fibre cable can be positioned in the connector for termination thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,944 provides a fibre optic coupling assembly that includes a coupling assembly comprised of a spring loaded coupling lock which locks two fibre connectors together by way of spring balls located in locking grooves.
However there are a number of limitations in prior art connectors, which can be ameliorated.                They are manufactured for a specific cable diameter rather than accepting a range of diameters.        They do not provide an easy means for rotating multiple-core cables until correct alignment is achieved.        They require a special connector at each abutting cable section end, making it impossible to slip a device such as an angioplasty balloon over one of the cable sections.        They require high degrees of tolerance and tend to become unusable after some tens of uses due to wear.        They are expensive to manufacture due to the costs of materials and the need to maintain high tolerances.        
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a coupling means for coupling and decoupling a fiber optic cable, the cable comprising one or more fibre optic cores.
Other benefits of the present invention include:                The exact cable diameter is not relevant.        The device operates with low tolerances, keeping it effective after many uses.        Operation is easy, with the user simply pushing down on a button or clip or pulling out and rotating a cylinder.        One or both of the cable sections can be used with the device without being fitted with a connector.        There is no ambiguity about choosing the right insertion opening for each cable end.        The components are manufactured with very loose tolerances, except for the alignment groove and the securing mechanism. In addition most of the parts can be made of inexpensive plastic. There fore the coupler is suitable for inexpensive mass production and hence can be used for disposable applications.        